Our little secret
by sweetooth1o1
Summary: They could never be together. They would never be together. But what if they couldn't help staying away and giving into temptation. Hiding there love behind hatred. It's their little secret


**Simon's Pov:**

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling my eye twitching. **_ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz..._**

"ALVIN SHUT UP!!" I whisper screamed for at least the fifth time this morning. Unfortunately, my body had decided to go against my will and make it an early morning for me, so I had no choice but to listen to Alvin's deafening snores. I tried burying my head in a pillow but that didn't help in any way at all. It was as if he ment to torture me even when he slept.

I looked round to Theodore's bed suspecting to see him asleep but he wasn't there.

Must've went to Dave, I said in my head shrugging. Mabye he had a nightmare Although, that hasn't happened in ages.

Sighing, I slowly pushed my warm duvet off my body exposing myself to the bitterness of the morning air. Reluctantly, I made my way to the bathroom knowing that there was no point staying in bed as I wouldn't get back to sleep... Alvin certainly wouldn't let me.

 **Alvin's Pov:**

 _"Here's one Million Dollar's for being so awesome Alvin!" And random lady in a tight sophisticated white dress said._

 **ALVI! ALVIN!** Everyone yelled

 _I smiled to myself and began a speech_

 _," Well guys It's honour for me to be here. I just want to thank all of you fans and my girlfreind B--_

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

 _Someone stop that sound I'm trying to talk!" I yelled_

 ** _ALVINNNNNNNN_**

"Huh what Yeah!?"

"Get your self together it's school time," .

Timeskip.

 **Theodore's Pov:**

I had been in the Kitchen for over 1 hour cooking a suprise fry up for my family. We had just come back with A holiday in Hawaii the girls that was eventful but fun. ( **I might make a story linking to this)** We were all stressed to be going back to are daily lives so I thought this little suprise would help.

I carefully flipped the last pancake then placed it down on the stack I had previously made. The meal so far consisted of:

 **Eggs/Omelette**

 **Hash Browns**

 **Bacon(Xtra for Al since he loves it)**

 **Pancakes/w/Syrup**

S **ausages**

I was shocked that nobody had heard me preparing the feast yet I heard the commotion upstairs. They were taking so long I even managed to learn how to make paper origami.

After an I don't know mabye and eternity I heard the thunder of steps coming from the stairs

"Haha I won Si!" I heard Alvin shout then A gasp came.

" WHOAA ! you've been working hard" Alvin said staring in awe at the food before him.

"Theodore you really didn't have to," Simon said staring at me placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"It's good you did though!" Alvin piped up saying - he had already tucked in.

"What's Dave up to?" I asked as we sat down to eat.

"Changing, he's just finishing up I think ,"Simon replied.

Seconds after Simon said that Dave came rushing in and stopped in his tracks surprised.

"Theodore James Seville this is Amazing," Dave said sounding truly genuine.

"Thanks..wanna sit down now Dave?" I offered him a seat to which he gladly sat down in. We all were happily socialising with eachother..well expect Alvin he was ate like a beast but somehow kept himself neat. " We should've invited the girls," Dave said. Alvin dropped his Knife and his face went blank. We looked at him confused than carried on. "I can guarantee you that Eleanor has done the same thing" I said.

"Speaking of girls we should probably head there now" Simon Said informing us.

"Yes it's seems like you do need to disappear.. Well goodbye boys" Chirped Dave giving us a group hug then Alvin was off like a shot. Me and Si waved goodbye and walked out the house. Normally we spent at least 20 or 15 minutes at the Miller's house before going to school.

Alvin's Pov:

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Abigail ?" Brittany commented her voice sounding hopeful. She then Saw me and her face instantly dropped

"Oh it's you" she said her voice dripping with disappointment

"The one only" I replied in a flirtatious voice winking only to be answered with rolling of her eyes.

"Come on in," she politely said harshly shoving me out the way making room for Theo and Simon.

I stumbled but didn't fall. Alvin Seville never falls, especially when being pushed by a girl.

I slowly made my way inside.

5 minutes later..

"Ugh! Seriously Britt?!" I shouted, "Are you my Mum - just because I dropped something doesn't my mean I should pick it up!!"

"Erm -- It flippin does!! Especially if you litter in my house in my room!" Brittany countered back. " I don't know why the heck Mrs Miller allows you in here! And only my freinds Call me Britt!".

I stared at her with utter confusion and frustration for so long that I was basically checking her out. How could someone this beautiful and perfect make me so mad up to the point I could explode.

"First of all Brit This is also Jeanette and Eleanor's room, not just yours and second

of all your really gonna hate me and not be my freind because of a sweet rapper!!???"

"Well Alvin I don't think -

I never heard the rest Of her sentence because Simon Quickly Interrupted her.

"Shut The HELL up you too! Can you put a sock in it for at least one minute of your bloody lives!"

Theodore firecely nodded agreeing with Simon." Look Britt I know Alvin is annoying but you could at least be the bigger person," Theo politely suggested.

"Yeah your right I'm a lot better then this sluggard," she said viciously poking my chest and then walked out the room. It took all my strength not to scream out her name. I took a deep breath and walked out the door running a hand through my hair. All through our argument Jean and Ellie were raising eyebrows and snickering. "To think all of this started because of a ring pop," I heard Jean mutter." They've got a lot of sexual tension between them," Said Ellie snickering.

"WE DO NOT!!" I shouted.

As much as I couldn't stand Brittany I didn't want the rest of the day with her to be toxic. She was head cheerleader and I was head of the football team. We'd have to interact even if I wanted to avoid her.

Reluctantly I made way to where she was the bathroom. The scent of Strawberry and Vanilla quickly entered my nose. I saw her staring into a mirror gently coming her long ombre hair. I stared at her in awe you had to admit Brittany was pretty if you didn't think so you'd be lying to yourself. Today she looked extra beautiful.

She was every guys dream. But I could never tell her that we were enemies. We would never and couldn't ever be together. I took a deep breath and started my apology.

"Britt I'm-Im sorry!"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading my first CHAPTER!! There is so much more to come please comment what you think ilygsm**. **Sorry if this was a little boring I'm setting the scene and letting you get to know the characters. I will also later introduce you to my personal characters like Abigail and the rest of Brittany's squad. And alvins Bros. My update schedule will be Wednesdays sometimes I won't update cause of homework I'll try as much as I can byeeee!**

 ** _This story is dedicated to iluvthechipmunks my favourite author._**


End file.
